islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
Islam by country
Islam is the world's second largest religion after Christianity with over 1.0-1.8 billion adherents, comprising 20-25% of the world population while most estimates figures that there are 1.5 billion Muslims worldwide. Islam is the predominant religion in the Middle East, some parts of Africa and Asia. Large communities are also found in Islam, the Balkan Peninsula in Eastern Europe and Islam. There are also large Muslim immigrant communities in other parts of the world, such as Western Europe, where Islam is the second largest religion after Christianity. About 20% of Muslims live in Arab countries, 30% in the India and 15.6% in Indonesia, the largest Muslim country by population. Around 30 to 40 countries in the world are Muslim-majority. South Asia and Southeast Asia contain the most populous Muslim countries, with Indonesia, India, Pakistan, and Bangladesh having more than 100 million adherents each. According to U.S. government figures, in 2006 there were 20 million Muslims in China. In the Middle East, the non-Arab countries of Turkey and Iran are the largest Muslim-majority countries; in Africa, Egypt and Nigeria have the most populous Muslim communities., the CIA World Factbook, and Adherents.com . In cases of conflicting estimates, the average of lowest and highest estimates was calculated. The total population of each country was taken from 2007 estimates on Census.gov .'' By country Region Country or Territory Population (2007) % Muslim Total number of Muslims South Asia Islam 32,738,376 99% 31,571,023 Southern Europe Islam 3,619,778 58% 2,004,480 North Africa Islam 33,769,668 99% 32,999,884 Southern Africa Islam 12,531,357 0.70% 85,845 South America Islam 40,482,000 1.5% 604,529 Caucasus Islam 2,968,586 n/a n/a Oceania Islam 21,007,310 1.7% 347,381 Central Europe Islam 8,199,783 4.2% 344,391 Caucasus Islam 8,120,247 93.4% - 96% 7,584,311 - 7,795,437 Middle East Islam 708,573 81.2% (overall) - 98% (citizen) 575,361 - 463,996 South Asia Islam 150,448,339 88.3% - 89.7% 132,446,365 - 134,952,160 Eastern Europe Islam 9,724,723 0.1% 9,724 Western Europe Islam 10,392,226 4% 415,689 Central America Islam 294,385 0.58% 1,707 West Africa Islam 8,078,314 20% - 24.4% 1,615,663 - 1,971,109 South Asia Islam 2,327,849 0.5% 11,639 South America Islam 9,119,152 0.01% 912 Balkans Islam 4,552,198 40% - 45% 1,820,879 - 2,048,489 Southern Africa Islam 1,815,508 0.2% 3,631 South America Islam 190,010,647 0.016% 30,402 Southeast Asia Islam 374,577 64% 239,729 Balkans Islam 7,322,858 12.2% 893,389 West Africa Islam 14,326,203 50% - 55% 7,163,102 - 7,879,412 Central Africa Islam 8,390,505 10% 839,051 Southeast Asia Islam 13,995,904 3.5% 489,857 West Africa Islam 18,060,382 20% - 22% 3,612,076 - 3,973,284 North America Islam 33,390,141 2% 667,803 Central Africa Islam 4,369,038 15% - 20% 655,356 - 873,808 Central Africa Islam 9,885,661 51% 5,041,678 South America Islam 16,284,741 0.02% 3,257 East Asia Islam 1,321,851,888 1.5% 19,827,778 South America Islam 44,379,598 0.024% 10,651 East Africa Islam 711,417 98% 657,822 Central Africa Islam 3,800,610 2% 76,012 Central Africa Islam 65,751,512 5% - 10% 3,287,576 - 6,575,151 Central America Islam 4,133,884 0.1% 4,134 West Africa Islam 18,013,409 35% - 40% 6,304,693 - 7,205,364 Balkans Islam 4,493,312 1.3% 58,413 North America Islam 11,394,043 0.008% 912 Southern Europe Islam 788,457 18% 141,922 Central Europe Islam 10,228,744 0.1% 10,229 Western Europe Islam 5,468,120 2% - 3.7% 109,362 - 202,320 East Africa Islam 496,374 94% - 99% 466,592 - 491,410 Caribbean Islam 9,365,818 0.02% 1,873 South East Asia Islam 1,084,971 1% 10,850 South America Islam 13,755,680 0.002% 275 North Africa Islam 80,335,036 90% 72,301,532 - 75,514,933 Central America Islam 6,948,073 0.03% 2,084 East Africa Islam 4,906,585 48% - 60% 2,189,567 - 2,943,951 Eastern Europe Islam 1,315,912 0.4% 5,264 East Africa Islam 76,511,887 32.8% - 45% 25,095,899 - 34,430,349 Oceania Islam 918,675 7% 64,307 Western Europe Islam 5,238,460 0.40% 20,654 Western Europe Islam 63,718,187 6.9% - 10% 4,396,555 - 6,371,819 West Africa Islam 1,454,867 1% 14,549 West Africa Islam 1,688,359 90% - 95% 1,519,523 - 1,603,941 Caucasus Islam 4,646,003 9.9% 459,954 Western Europe Islam 82,400,996 3.9% 3,213,639 West Africa Islam 22,931,299 15.6% 3,577,283 Balkans Islam 10,706,290 1.3% 139,182 Caribbean Islam 89,971 0.3% 270 Central America Islam 12,728,111 0.008% 1,018 West Africa Islam 9,947,814 85% 8,455,642 West Africa Islam 1,472,780 45% 662,751 South America Islam 769,095 7.2% 55,375 Caribbean Islam 8,706,497 0.02% 1,741 Central America Islam 7,483,763 0.04% 2,994 Central Europe Islam 9,956,108 0.03% 3,201 Western Europe Islam 301,931 0.1% 302 South Asia Islam 1,129,866,154 13.4% 151,402,065 Southeast Asia Islam 234,693,997 85.2% - 88.20% 199,959,285 - 207,000,105 Middle East Islam 65,397,521 98% 64,089,570 Middle East Islam 27,499,638 97% 26,674,649 Western Europe Islam 4,109,086 0.49% 20,135 Middle East Islam 6,426,679 12% - 16% 771,201 - 1,028,269 Western Europe Islam 58,147,733 1.4% - 10% 11,331 - 113,307 Western Europe Islam 9,031,088 3% 270,933 Western Europe Islam 7,554,661 4.3% 324,850 Middle East Islam 19,314,747 90% 17,383,272 East Asia Islam 22,858,872 0.3% 45,717 Central Asia Islam 7,076,598 90% 6,368,938 East Africa Islam 39,384,223 35% - 40% 13,784,478 - 15,753,689 Southeast Asia Islam 65,068,149 4.6% 2,993,135 West Africa Islam 5,701,579 13.7% - 20% 781,116 - 1,140,316 Central America Islam 1,056,608 5.8% 61,283 North Africa Islam 10,276,158 98% 10,070,635 Southern Europe Islam 71,517,100 99% 70,800,000 Central Asia Islam 5,097,028 89% 4,536,355 East Africa Islam 30,262,610 12.1% 3,661,775 Eastern Europe Islam 46,299,862 1.1% 500,000 Middle East Islam 4,444,011 61.75% - 76% 2,744,177 - 3,377,448 Western Europe Islam 60,776,238 2.7% - 3.3% 1,640,958 - 2,000,000 North America Islam 301,139,947 0.6% - 1% 1,806,840 - 3,011,399 Caribbean Islam 3,944,259 0.13% 5,128 South America Islam 3,460,607 0.01% 346 Central Asia Islam 27,780,059 88% 24,446,452 Oceania Islam 208,900 0.1% 209 South America Islam 26,023,528 0.35% 91,082 Southeast Asia Islam 85,262,356 0.079% 67,357 Middle East Islam 4,018,332 83.74% 3,365,079 North Africa Islam 382,617 99.8% 381,852 Middle East Islam 22,230,531 99% 22,008,225 Southern Africa Islam 11,477,447 less than 1% 114,774 Southern Africa Islam 12,311,143 less than 1% 123,111 Total 6,671,226,000 21.731% - 22.674% 1,449,765,439 - 1,512,655,647 By region These percentages were calculated by using the above numbers. The first percentage, 4th column, is the percentage of population that is Muslim in a region (Muslims in the region * 100/total population of the region). The last column shows the Muslim percentage compared to the total Muslim population of the world (Muslims in the region * 100/total Muslim population of the world). (Note: Egypt, Sudan, and the Arab Maghreb countries are counted as part of North Africa, not Middle East). Islam Region Total Population Muslims % Muslim % of Muslim total Central Africa 15.714% 0.852% East Africa 28.859% 4.497% North Africa 89.579% 12.199% Southern Africa 1.639% 0.605% West Africa 50.783% 9.077% Total 45.762% 27.23% Islam Region Total Population Muslims % Muslim % of Muslim total Central Asia 82.707% 5.155% East Asia 2.592% 2.683% Middle East 91.791% 17.085% South Asia 28.947% 28.184% Southeast Asia 41.931% 16.228% Total 26.222% 69.336% Islam Region Total Population Muslims % Muslim % of Muslim total Balkans 12.483% 0.553% Central Europe 0.7% 0.035% Eastern Europe 10.256% 1.479% Western Europe 3.613% 0.92% Total 6.052% 2.987% Islam in Islam and Islam Region Total Population Muslims % Muslim % of Muslim total Caribbean 0.067% 0.001% Central America 0.199% 0.006% North America 1.147% 0.347% South America 1.073% 0.269% Total 1.101% 0.822% Islam Region Total Population Muslims % Muslim % of Muslim total Oceania 1.22% 0.025% By largest population Following is a list of countries with largest Muslim population on left and highest percentage of Muslim population in the country on the right. By Population By Percentage (citizens only) Rank Country Muslim Population % Muslim Country % Muslim Muslim Population 1 Indonesia 207,000,105 88.20% Saudi Arabia 100% 26,417,599 2 Pakistan 159,799,666 97% Afghanistan 99% 31,571,023 3 India 151,402,065 13.4% Somalia 100% 8,591,629 4 Bangladesh 132,446,365 88% Maldives 99.9% 348,756 5 Egypt 70,530,237 85% Western Sahara 99.8% 272,461 6 Turkey 70,800,000 99% Turkey 99% 70,800,000 7 Nigeria 64,385,994 45% Iran 98% 67,337,681 8 Iran 64,089,571 98% Algeria 99% 32,206,534 9 Algeria 32,999,883 99% Mauritania 99% 3,083,772 10 Morocco 32,300,410 99% Yemen 99% 20,519,792 11 Afghanistan 31,571,023 99% Tunisia 99% 9,974,201 12 Saudi Arabia 26,417,599 100% Oman 99% 2,971,567 13 Sudan 26,121,865 65% Comoros 99% 664,534 14 Iraq 25,292,658 97% Djibouti 99% 471,935 15 Uzbekistan 23,897,563 89% Morocco 98.7% 32,300,410 16 Ethiopia 22,533,500 31.2% Pakistan 98% 162,487,489 17 Russia 21,513,046 15% Libya 97% 5,592,596 18 Yemen 20,519,792 99% Iraq 97% 25,292,658 19 China 19,594,707 1.5% Tajikistan 95% 6,805,330 20 Syria 16,234,901 88% Jordan 95% 5,471,745 21 Malaysia 14,467,694 60.4% Qatar 95% 819,898 22 Tanzania 12,868,224 35% Senegal 94% 10,459,222 23 Mali 11,062,376 90% Azerbaijan 93.4% 7,584,311 24 Niger 10,499,343 90% Bahrain 93.1% 659,682 25 Senegal 10,459,222 94% Egypt 91% 70,530,237 26 Tunisia 9,974,201 99% Mali 90% 11,062,376 27 Somalia 8,548,670 99% Niger 90% 10,499,343 28 Guinea 8,047,686 85% Gambia 95% 1,433,930 29 Azerbaijan 7,584,311 93.4% Uzbekistan 89% 23,897,563 30 Burkina Faso 7,449,626 52% Turkmenistan 89% 4,407,352 31 Kazakhstan 7,137,346 47% Indonesia 88.2% 207,000,105 32 Tajikistan 6,805,330 95% Bangladesh 88% 127,001,272 33 Côte d'Ivoire 6,677,043 38.6% Syria 88% 16,234,901 34 Congo (Kinshasa) 6,008,500 10% Guinea 85% 8,047,686 35 Libya 5,592,596 97% Kuwait 85% 1,985,300 36 Jordan 5,471,745 95% West Bank and Gaza 84% 3,159,999 37 Chad 5,306,266 54% Kyrgyzstan 80% 4,117,024 38 United States 4,558,068 1.5% United Arab Emirates 76% 1,948,041 39 Turkmenistan 4,407,352 89% Albania 70% 2,508,277 40 Philippines 4,392,873 5% Brunei 64.5% 241,602 41 France 4,214,790 6.9% Sudan 65% 26,121,865 42 Kyrgyzstan 4,117,024 80% Malaysia 60.4% 14,467,694 43 Uganda 4,090,422 15% Sierra Leone 60% 3,610,585 44 Mozambique 3,881,340 20% Lebanon 55% 2,142,570 45 Sierra Leone 3,610,585 60% Burkina Faso 52% 7,449,626 46 Ghana 3,364,776 16% Chad 54% 5,306,266 47 Cameroon 3,276,001 20% Nigeria 50% 64,385,994 48 Thailand 3,272,218 5% Eritrea 50% 2,280,799 50 Mauritania 3,083,772 99.9% Ethiopia 50% 37,533,500 51 Germany 3,049,961 3.7% Bosnia 40% 1,820,879 52 Oman 2,971,567 99% Côte d'Ivoire 38.6% 6,677,043 53 Albania 2,004,480 58% Guinea 38% 538,090 54 Malawi 2,431,784 20% Tanzania 35% 12,868,224 55 Kenya 2,368,071 7% Macedonia 33.3% 685,305 56 Eritrea 2,280,799 50% Suriname 22% 96,391 57 Serbia and Montenegro 2,274,126 21% Serbia and Montenegro 21% 2,274,126 58 Lebanon 2,142,570 55% Mozambique 20% 3,881,340 59 Kuwait 1,985,300 85% Cameroon 20% 3,276,001 60 United Arab Emirates 1,948,041 76% Malawi 20% 2,431,784 See also * Muslim Peoples * Muslim world * these figures * Muslim population growth * List of religious populations * Religions by country * Buddhism by country * Hinduism by country * Judaism by country * Roman Catholics by country * Protestantism by country * Christianity * Irreligion by country * Category:Bahá'í Faith by country and Bahá'í statistics References * US State Department's International Religious Freedom Report 2006 http://www.state.gov/g/drl/rls/irf/ * CIA FactBook https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/ * adherents.com http://www.adherents.com/Na/Na_321.html#2058 * Religious Freedom page http://religiousfreedom.lib.virginia.edu/nationprofiles/ * Religious Intelligence http://www.religiousintelligence.co.uk/ * Population of Country from census.govhttp://www.census.gov/cgi-bin/ipc/idbrank.pl * Muslim Population Percentage from U.S Dept. of Statehttp://www.state.gov/r/pa/ei/bgn/ External links * Muslim Population-A Site with Extensive information regarding worldwide muslim Population. * Articles about Islam in Brazil, Mexico, Cuba, Panama, and Ecuador *Europe: European Muslim Union * Qantara.de Dossier: Democracy and Civil Society in Muslim countries